


PRIMER ENCUENTRO

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno no pudo contenerse. Sabía que probablemente estaba provocando la ira de los dioses al ir a reunirse con la reencarnación de Hiryuu antes de tiempo. Pero, aún así, necesitaba hacerlo.</p>
<p>CAPÍTULO EXTRA AÑADIDO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zeno se aseguró una vez más de que su capucha cubría totalmente su brillante cabellera dorada antes de asomarse por la esquina para comprobar si había alguien vigilando el siguiente corredor. Una vez más, no vio nadie, y él no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado por ello.

Era cierto que él conocía de antemano todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo. No por nada había estado presente durante su construcción. Es más, seguramente muchos de ellos ya habrían caído en el olvido y ya no los conocía nadie más que él. El mal estado de conservación de varios de los atajos que había utilizado lo corroboraba. Pero nunca antes le había resultado tan fácil colarse en el castillo Hiryuu. No sabía si esto era debido a que el rey actual era demasiado confiado o a la época de paz que ahora mismo estaba atravesando el reino. Pero que hubiera semejante falta de seguridad era patético. En los tiempos del rey Hiryuu…

Zeno sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, obligándose a salir de esa línea de pensamiento. No era el momento de ponerse nostálgico. Tenía un objetivo. Y la verdad era que la falta de seguridad le estaba beneficiando en esta ocasión. Más tarde ya tendría tiempo de pensar tranquilamente sobre ello. Mucho, muchísimo tiempo. De hecho demasiado.

Se reprendió una vez más a sí mismo por pensar en cosas que no debía en ese momento y se deslizó sigilosamente hacia el lado sombreado del pasillo, para poder camuflarse fácilmente entre las sombras si alguien le sorprendía a matad de camino. El sonido de sus pisadas era totalmente inaudible, aunque eso no era extraño. Después de todo, había tenido siglos para perfeccionar su sigilo.

Después de atravesar otros cuantos corredores vacios más, llegó a su objetivo. No había duda. Dentro de esa estancia se encontraba la persona que emitía esa pulsante y débil aura roja. Tan cálida y aterradoramente familiar.

Se permitió el lujo de quedarse de pie delante de la puerta durante unos segundos, antes de obligarse a sí mismo a entrar para evitar que nadie le sorprendiera allí. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, tan solo el espacio justo para que su esbelto cuerpo pudiese pasar, y se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Luego se aseguró de que la puerta quedaba bien cerrada. Suspiró profundamente en un intento de darse valor y se giró a mirar el interior de la estancia.

La habitación era realmente amplia, con unos enormes ventanales en el fondo que dejaban que entrara una gran cantidad de luz. Toda la estancia estaba cubierta de adornos infantiles y objetos brillantes y bonitos, que reflejaban la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención, era la enorme cuna que había en el centro, adornada por finas telas de delicada seda que ondeaban por el viento que entraba por una de las ventanas entreabiertas.

Mientras procesaba toda la información que le entraba por los ojos, Zeno se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, con los músculos completamente tensos debido al nerviosismo y a la expectación. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que también estaba conteniendo la respiración, cuando los bordes de su visión comenzaron a tornarse borrosos. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que no podía morir por falta de aire. Pero caerse desmayado allí, donde cualquiera podría encontrarle, no era muy inteligente por su parte. Le había costado demasiado reunir el valor para llegar hasta allí como para fastidiarlo todo ahora.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la cuna, hasta quedar a su lado, pero aún no se atrevió a mirar dentro.

Cuando vio la estrella roja que indicaba el retorno de Hiryuu, había decidido esperar un poco más antes de ir a su encuentro. Después de todo lo que había esperado, hacerlo durante unos cuantos años más, hasta que Hiryuu estuviese listo para afrontar su destino, no tendría que haberle resultado difícil. Pero la verdad era que, precisamente por todo lo que había esperado y ansiado este momento, se le hacía aún más difícil esperar pacientemente.

Una parte de él aún no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad había vuelto Hiryuu? ¿Tendría un nuevo objetivo después de tantos años de vagar sin saber por qué seguía vivo? ¿Podría cumplir la promesa de reunirse con sus hermanos dragones una vez más? Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta que le daban vueltas en su mente. Necesitaba una prueba tangible de que lo que había sentido durante ese amanecer, encaramado en la rama de un árbol junto al Hakuryuu actual mirando el descenso de la estrella roja, era cierto. Necesitaba verlo, aunque solo fuese una vez, para asegurarse de que esto era real y no una ilusión creada por su loca mente. No sería la primera vez que su desequilibrada mente le jugaba una mala pasada. De hecho, más de una vez se había preguntado si aún quedaba algo de cordura en él, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Alejó esos negros pensamientos de él, como se había acostumbrado a hacer a lo largo de los siglos, y decidió armarse de valor y ponerle fin a su incertidumbre. Dio el último paso que le separaba de la cuna y se asomó dentro. Abrió ampliamente los ojos por la impresión y apretó los puños en el borde de la cuna.

La pequeña bebé de apenas unos meses de edad, que dormía plácidamente, tenía una piel rosada y lucía perfectamente sana. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue ver su corta cabellera. La cual estaba formada por brillantes mechones pelirrojos, que hacían que la luz que se reflejaba en ellos se asemejara a los rayos del sol durante el amanecer. Era el mismo color que la estrella roja. Del mismo color que la larga cabellera pelirroja que recordaba en sus sueños. Era el mismo cabello que el del difunto rey Hiryuu.

Zeno se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos con la misma expresión anonadada. Sin saber muy bien qué pensar o cómo debería sentirse. Pero fue sacado de su shock cuando la pequeña bebé comenzó a revolverse en su cuna y abrió los ojos buscándole con la mirada, como si hubiese sentido su presencia durante su sueño.

Zeno no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le recorrió al ser mirado fijamente por esos grandes y brillantes ojos violetas, que también le resultaban tan dolorosamente familiares. Aunque al instante después lo que sintió fue pánico. ¿Y si la bebé se asustaba al ver a un desconocido al lado de su cuna? ¿Y si lloraba y hacía que fuera descubierto? ¿Y si eso hacía que le odiara para siempre y no le dejaba acercarse nunca más a ella?

Ese tipo de preocupaciones eran ridículas, y una parte de él lo sabía. No había manera de que ella recordara este momento cuando creciera. Era el pánico lo que le estaba haciendo perder el poco raciocinio que conservaba. Pero todos sus turbios y alocados pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz cuando la pequeña niña le sonrió ampliamente, pareciendo auténticamente feliz, a la vez que extendía sus rollizas y pequeñas manitas, como si quisiera llegar a él.

Sorprendido e impactado por la repentina acción de la niña, Zeno retrocedió un paso. Gran error, ya que su distanciamiento provocó que la bebé formara un gran puchero de disconformidad. Sus grandes ojos violetas se humedecieron, amenazando con estallar en lágrimas. Zeno volvió a entrar en pánico, y se acercó rápidamente en un acto reflejo.

-Por favor, no llores señorita – suplicó, al comprobar que el puchero de la bebé aun no desaparecía -. Zeno hará lo que quieras, pero por favor no llores. Zeno no podría soportar ver las lágrimas de la señorita – de alguna manera, estaba seguro de eso.

La niña estiró aún más sus bracitos como respuesta. A pesar de su corta edad, su determinación podía verse claramente en sus ojos. A Zeno no le quedó más remedió que ceder a su muda petición, y le acercó su mano a la niña para que esta estuviese a su alcance. Ella le agarró un dedo sin perder un instante, con una gran fuerza para tratarse de un bebé tan pequeño, como si no tuviese ninguna intención de dejarle ir. Su puchero se tornó en una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción, y meneó sus piernecitas regordetas como si no cupiese en si de gozo mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

-Ya, ya. La señorita está feliz por haber conseguido lo que quería, ¿no? – como respuesta, ella tiró fuertemente de su mano, y extendió su otra manita hacia él con expresión determinada – Está bien, está bien. La señorita gana – admitió, deduciendo qué era lo que verdaderamente quería, antes de acercarse aún más para cogerla cuidadosamente en brazos. Ahora ella parecía completamente extasiada de felicidad, y no tardó en agarrarse firmemente a su vieja capa de viaje a la vez que se acomodaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos -. Sin duda tu terquedad es inconfundible – trató de sonar alegre mientras lo decía, pero la verdad era que apenas podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

Hiryuu realmente había vuelto. Aunque no pudiese recordarle, parecía reconocerle de alguna manera. Después de tantos siglos añorando el pasado, por fin tenía de nuevo ante él a su rey. Aunque se tratase de otra persona y de otro cuerpo, incluso a pesar de que tenían sexos distintos, podía sentir la cálida y brillante alma de Hiryuu dentro de ese pequeño cuerpecito. La calidez que desprendía mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos era tan reconfortante como los abrazos de su rey. Era tan nostálgico.

Zeno supo que había perdido su batalla contra las lágrimas cuando pudo sentir algo húmedo cayendo por sus mejillas. Maldita sea. Tenía tantas emociones dentro de él que debía sacarlas de alguna manera. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba de felicidad, que ni tan siquiera lo recordaba. Tampoco sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo era realmente felicidad. Había perdido la capacidad de reconocer esa emoción.

Sin embargo, al ver la confusión y la preocupación en los ojos de la niña, Zeno se esforzó por recomponerse. La sostuvo con un solo brazo para poder limpiarse las lágrimas con la mano libre, y formó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la bebé ya no le estaba mirando al rostro, si no hacia su pecho; y con un auténtico interés, como si se encontrara fascinada por algo. Bajó la mirada para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando, y se percató de que se trataba del medallón dorado que llevaba colgado del cuello. Se le debía haber salido de debajo de la capa con su movimiento al frotarse la cara.

-¿A la señorita le gusta el medallón de Zeno? – preguntó, mientras ella seguía mirando el objeto con obvio interés -. Zeno no puede regalártelo, porque él siempre vuelve a Zeno. Pero la señorita puede jugar con él mientras Zeno esté aquí – para corroborar sus palabras, le extendió el medallón a la niña, dejándole el alcance de sus manos -. No seas tímida. Zeno te está dando permiso. Y además, antes esto era tuyo. Bueno, al menos de alguna manera.

La niña dudó unos segundos más, antes de agarrar el medallón con la mano. En cuanto esto sucedió, esté soltó un leve resplandor dorado. Como si esa fuese su propia forma de saludar a Hiryuu después de tanto tiempo.

Zeno no necesitaba esa confirmación extra, pero se sintió realmente feliz al ver esa nueva prueba del regreso de su rey. Por su parte, la niña rió divertida y se acercó el objeto a su pecho, como si también estuviese contenta de recuperarlo. Y por un momento, Zeno dudó. ¿El medallón regresaría a él si se le entregaba al nuevo Hiryuu? ¿El hechizo que le ataba a ese objeto se habría roto con ese pequeño acto? Le daba miedo que eso pudiese suceder. No quería perder la única conexión que le quedaba con su pasado y el ancla de su cordura, pero quiso creer en que los dioses fueran lo suficientemente misericordiosos como para permitir que se quedara con el medallón durante un poco más de tiempo. Aunque en realidad ya no confiaba en que ellos tuvieran misericordia con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le respondían a sus ruegos.

Mientras Zeno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la pequeña entre sus brazos se durmió con una expresión de paz en su rostro. Como si estuviese en el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo, y él volvió a sentir el nudo del llanto formarse en su garganta.

No quería alejarse de ella, pero debía marcharse. Podían descubrirle en cualquier momento, y se había prometido a si mismo que una vez que comprobara con sus propios ojos el retorno de Hiryuu, volvería a mantener las distancias, como había planeado originalmente. Sabía que aún no era el momento de su reencuentro, y que probablemente había desafiado a los dioses interactuando con ella antes de tiempo. Pero lo que realmente le acongojaba era que, a pesar de que quería permanecer a su lado, aún no estaba preparado para ello. Al igual que no lo había estado para quedarse o ayudar a los guerreros dragones de la actual generación. No sabía si podría afrontar el hecho de que averiguaran la verdad sobre él. De ser capaz de volver a compartir su inmortal vida con alguien más. Aún no estaba listo.

Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sacó el medallón de entre las manitas de la niña y la devolvió a su cuna para después taparla con sus mantas. Dejándola tal cual estaba antes de que él llegara. Casi al instante después la expresión tranquila de la bebé se tornó en una de incomodidad, y comenzó a revolverse como si buscase algo.

-Adiós señorita. Si el destino lo quiere, volveremos a encontrarnos.

Sin decir nada más, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Zeno se alejó rápidamente de ella y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Cuando ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo, pudo oír el estruendoso llanto de la niña desde dentro de la habitación, como si le estuviese pidiendo a gritos que volviera a su lado. Su maltrecho corazón volvió a encogerse de dolor por ello, pero no se permitió vacilar y apresuró su paso por el pasillo para colarse por un pasadizo justo a tiempo de evitar que le viera la niñera que se dirigía hacia el cuarto de la princesa.

Zeno corrió por el pasillo oscuro que ya se conocía de memoria, alejándose del llanto de la niña, a pesar de la cuerda que parecía estar tirando de él para hacerle volver sobre sus pasos.

En algún punto dejó de oír su llanto, pero él siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sin percatarse de que había nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

 


	2. Capítulo extra

El pequeño príncipe Jakshi, de apenas un año de edad, se despertó antes de tiempo de su siesta. Se sentó en su cuna y miró a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos violetas, comprobando que en ese momento no había nadie velando su sueño. Eso le molestó, y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente, reclamando que alguien le prestara atención.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que poco después la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dando pasó a un joven con una brillante y larga cabellera dorada.

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho al reconocer a su dragón favorito.

-Zeno, Zeno, Zeno, Zeno – comenzó a repetir, cesando su llanto y extendiendo sus manitas hacia el recién llegado.

-Sí, príncipe. Zeno ya está aquí – se asomó dentro de la cuna y le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas -. Los gritos del príncipe son cada vez más fuertes. Zeno está seguro de que han podido oírte en todos los rincones del castillo. Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Un bebé con grandes pulmones en un bebé fuerte.

Jakshi escuchó interesado las palabras de Zeno, aunque obviamente no había entendido casi nada. Le gustaba oírle hablar y ver su sonrisa. Pero ahora mismo tenía otras prioridades, y se lo hizo saber alzando aún más los brazos hacia él y mirándole con un puchero suplicante.

-Zeno. Zeno – volvió a repetir, para asegurarse de llamar su atención.

-¿El príncipe está seguro de no querer dormir más? Los bebes necesitan dormir su siesta para crecer sanos – el príncipe aumentó su puchero como muda respuesta -. Muy bien. Muy bien. Zeno lo entiende – se rindió, siendo débil como era a los caprichos del pequeño, cogiéndole en brazos con un fluido movimiento – Sin duda el príncipe es tan terco como su madre.

Jakshi se limitó a soltar una carcajada, satisfecho por haber cumplido su objetivo. Para después estirar su manita para tratar de alcanzar el que se había convertido en su juguete favorito. El medallón que colgaba de la cabeza de Zeno.

-¿El príncipe quiere esto? – le preguntó, adelantándose a sus intenciones, a la vez que se desataba el medallón de la cabeza con una de sus manos y se lo ofrecía -. Ya sabes que a Zeno no le importa dejártelo, pero solo durante un rato.

El pequeño sonrió aún más ampliamente, ya completamente satisfecho, mientras jugueteaba con el objeto. Le giraba para ver como brillaba con la luz en sus distintos ángulos, y deslizaba las cuentas del colgante entre sus deditos regordetes.

Zeno también sonrió ante esa escena, y se permitió disfrutar de ver los juegos del niño mientras le acunaba entre los brazos durante unos minutos. Tan absorto estaba observándole que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entró en la habitación. Solo lo hizo cuando escuchó su voz hablándole:

-Veros a vosotros dos juntos es tan tierno. Hace que me sienta tan llena de paz – Zeno se giró para encontrarse con Yona de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirándoles con una tierna sonrisa -. Aunque no sé por qué, esta escena se siente nostálgica de alguna manera.

Por la mente de Zeno pasaron los recuerdos de él visitando a la princesa por primera vez en aquella misma habitación hacia ya tantos años. Sin duda la estampa de aquel entonces debería haber sido muy similar a esta. Solo que en aquella ocasión, la mujer y reina que ahora le observaba había sido la bebé a la que acunaba entre sus brazos. Se le formó un pequeño nudo de ansiedad en el pecho ante tales pensamientos, pero desechó ese sentimiento y continuó con su línea de pensamientos.

Sin duda, aunque ella no lo recordara, algún recuerdo debió quedar grabado en su subconsciente. A pesar de que era tan pequeña, el encuentro con uno de sus dragones guardianes debió impactarla de alguna manera. Sin embargo, en vez de decirle eso, Zeno le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada a la vez que desviaba el tema haciéndose el tonto, como ya era su especialidad.

-Ah. ¿Acaso su alteza también quiere jugar con el medallón de Zeno? A Zeno no le importa. Pero más tarde, ahora es el turno de Jakshi.

-No quiero jugar con él. Ni que aún fuese una niña – se apresuró a decir, ligeramente avergonzada, para después añadir -. Aunque sí me gustaría que me dejaras sostenerlo un poco. Siempre me ha parecido bonito, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca.

Zeno disimuló su sorpresa por sus inesperadas palabras, y también sus ganas de decirle que ya lo había tenido entre sus manos antes. En su lugar, le regaló otra de sus brillantes sonrisas y alzó los brazos en un gesto entusiasmado mientras aún sostenía al pequeño Jakshi. Haciendo que este soltara un leve gritito de sorpresa por el repentino movimiento. Aunque no lloró, estando acostumbrado como estaba a que el dragón amarillo hiciese esa clase de movimientos espontáneos.

-Claro que si alteza. Zeno le dejará su medallón todas las veces que quiera.

-Gracias, Zeno. Pero por favor, ten cuidado con Jakshi – le advirtió nerviosa, al ver la forma aparentemente descuidada en la que el rubio sostenía a su hijo. Sabía que nunca le haría ningún daño; pero como madre que era, no podía evitar sentirse desconfiada con ese tipo de cosas.

-No hay problema. No hay problema. El príncipe es tan fuerte como su padre, la Bestia del Trueno, y valiente como su madre. Estará bien. Estará bien – exclamó entusiasmado a la vez que hacía más piruetas con el bebé en brazos, como si quisiera probar sus palabras. Por su parte Jakshi se reía entusiasmado.

Finalmente Yona suspiró resignada y se acercó a ellos para aprovechar a jugar ella también con su hijo, antes de que comenzara su siguiente reunión.

-Mamá. Mamá. Mamá – comenzó a llamarla Jakshi a la vez que extendía sus brazos hacia ella, con ganas de que su madre también le mimara.

-¿El príncipe ya quiere dejar a Zeno? Zeno se siente abandonado – refunfuñó, aunque en un claro tono burlón, a la vez que permitía que Yona tomara al niño de entre sus brazos.

Ella tomó a su pequeño y le hizo unos cuantos arrumacos. Pero poco después volvió a mirar a Zeno, quien estaba mirándoles con una tierna sonrisa.

-Zeno. Gracias por estar siempre aquí para mí, y también para Jakshi. El hecho de poder contar siempre contigo, hace que me sienta tranquila y segura.

Zeno sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su pecho, al recordar cómo en ese entonces dejó abandonada a la princesa a su suerte, a pesar de sus llantos suplicantes pidiéndole que regresara. Pero dejó esos negros recuerdos de lado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por su puesto. Zeno jamás abandonará a su alteza ni al príncipe Jakshi – dentro de su mente añadió para sí mismo “No otra vez”, y tuvo la certeza de que esta vez podría cumplir su promesa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño extra, y os haya dejado mejor sabor de boca que el final del capítulo anterior.  
> Por otro lado, los que ya hayáis leído otro de mis fanfics llamado “PRIMERA PALALABRA”, os habréis dado cuenta de que este capítulo extra también podría ser considerado una secuela de este otro fanfic, porque hace alusión a él al salir el príncipe Jakshi, pero se puede leer perfectamente de forma independiente como extra de este fanfic. De todos modos, para los que no lo hayáis leído y os haya gustado, os animo a que también os paséis a leer este otro fic.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
